This is a proposal from Indiana University School of Medicine, one of a number of collaborating medical institutions constituting the Brain Tumor Cooperative Group, who are submitting research applications separately but in concert. The applicant members of this group (formerly the Brain Tumor Study Group) seek to design and implement improved multimodal therapy of malignant brain tumors in randomized and controlled Phase II and Phase III studies. Data so collected will be centrally collated and analyzed clinically, pathologically and statistically. These therapeutic trials would be extended by studies of the biologic behavior of malignant primary CNS neoplasms. The Chairman of this proposed group, Dr. William R. Shapiro, Memorial Hospital Sloan Kettering Cancer Center, New York, NY will submit the research plan (and abstract) for all applicant members, elaborating the specific aims, significance of this work, a Progress Report and Design and Methods, including a new Phase II and Phase III protocol for brain tumor therapy. This individual application from Indiana University School of Medicine documents this institutions personnel and facilities and their ability to continue to carry out these studies.